


Going To Bed With...Raphael

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Going To Bed With... [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Apology Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Make up sex, Multi, Pain, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: A look into the sex life of Raphael and his brothers. What goes on behind closed doors is right here in this fan fiction.





	1. From Behind

**From Behind **

_                     with Donatello  _

 

It was Donnie who had suggested it, knowing that Raph was very open to anything new sexually, as long as it didn’t involve him bottoming, that would take a lot more persuasion. He’d waited until Raph was heading up to bed one night and followed him, closing the door behind them. 

“Don? Whatcha want?” Raph asked, noticing his brother in his room.  

“I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Okay...go ahead.” Raph said and Donnie stood in front of him, looking off to the side as he tried to think of the right way to phrase his question...but this was Raphael he was talking to, he could just come out and say exactly what it was he wanted. 

“I want you to take me from behind.” Donnie admitted and Raph felt a twinge of excitement in his lower regions, he’d wanted that for a very long time but hadn’t wanted to force Donnie into anything as Donnie barely ever said no to something his brother’s asked of him, even if it meant he wasn’t going to enjoy it. 

The last thing Raph wanted to do was to pressure his genius brother into doing something for his pleasure, but now here Donnie was, in front of in, asking him for what he wanted and what he didn’t know Raph wanted as well. 

“Really?” He asked and had to hide the grin at Donnie’s blushing face. “Ya’ want that from me?” Raph asked, his voice dropping deeper as he began to feel more aroused. 

“Yes.” Donnie answered his brother, pressing closer to him so that their plastrons were touching. 

“Good.” Raph said, moving forward so that he could kiss his brother, his tongue demanding entrance immediately. Raph began moving him and Donnie backwards, to the bed he rarely used, other than to have sex. A hammock was fun, but mostly impractical for anything other than sleeping. 

He sat down slowly, never breaking contact with his brother as he sat Donnie down on his lap, continuing their heavy make out session. Raph kept a firm grip on his brother’s behind, his second favourite place of Donnie’s to hold after his thighs, and slowly moved towards his brother’s entrance, finding it very wet, something that very unusual, unless…

“Did ya’ prep yourself?” 

“Yes.” Donnie churred, looking at his brother through a narrow lust filled gaze and Raph felt a churr of his own blossom up through his neck as he went back to ravishing his brothers mouth. He wasn’t there for very long, wanting nothing more than be inside his brother. 

Using his grip on his brother’s backside, he moved Donnie up and to his side, the look in the red banded turtle’s eyes telling Donnie what he wanted and he got into position, moving onto his hands and knees in the centre of the bed. He got into a more comfortable position, resting on his forearms, before raising his backend to let Raph know that he was ready for him. 

Raph positioned himself behind his brother, letting his cock drop down and grinned widely when he saw Donnie’s own erection had been released. Using his pre-come, he slicked his erection and pressed slowly into his brother’s welcoming hole. 

Raph’s hands had a hard hold his Donnie’s hips as he leaned over his brother, burying his face in his neck, inhaling his brother’s scent as he pressed in as far as he could go, much deeper than he usually could, the feeling making him shudder and he knew that Donnie felt the same way, enjoying the feeling of his brother deep inside of him. 

Still with his head down, Raph began slow movements in and out of his brother as his hands moved from his brother’s hips to his behind and back again, enjoying the feel of his brother’s skin. The feel of Donnie’s body and the small noises and churrs that he was making were starting to get to Raph. He moved back up and took another firm grip of his hips before thrusting in and out, fast and hard, every other thrust hitting Donnie’s prostate. 

“Oh god, Raph, harder.” Raph was more than happy to give him what he wanted, pounding into his as hard as he could.  

“Ah, fuck.” Raph said, biting his lip to try and hold himself back from coming before his brother did. To make sure that his genius brother came before he did, he made sure that every thrust his his prostate, giving him the most pleasure and with a cry and without anyone having touched his erection, Donnie came, all across Raph’s bedding. 

Happy that his brother was satisfied, Raph went back to his wild thrusts, pressing deep into his brother when he came, gripping his brother’s hips hard enough that there might be bruises there tomorrow, but that would be a problem for tomorrow. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, Raph pulled out of his brother.

Donnie was careful to put his penis away before he sat up on his knees, wincing slightly at the pain in his behind, but he didn’t want to lay in his sperm. Raphael had already collapsed by where Donatello was previously, looking up at his brother with a smile. 

“Wanna go to your room?” Raph asked and Donnie threw him a mock glare before nodding, leaving the bed as his brother did also, leaving for his room, making a mental note to remind Raph to wash his sheets, or to do them for him. 


	2. Dominant

**Dominant **

_                with Leonardo  _

 

They’d had another fight, more throwing words at each other than punches, even though a few of those were thrown around. The fight had happened quite late, which had lead to the two brothers spending their night in separate rooms. 

Raphael spent a lot of the night wide awake, swinging slightly in his hammock, trying to lull himself to sleep, but it wasn’t working, all he could think of was the fight and how he was going to make it up to his brother. His anger from the fight had disappeared after an hour and now he just felt regret over the things that he said. It was a stupid argument, one they’d had before and one they’d have again in the future. 

There was no verbal apology from either of them to the other, instead the following night, Raph found Leo waiting for him, in his room, lounging on his rarely used mattress. 

“What’d ya want?” Raph asked, throwing the towel he’d had wrapped around his waist on the floor, leaving him bare and naked. 

“You.” Leo replied, not moving from the bed. When Leo spoke, Raph tensed up, although he was always up for sex, their previous fight had touched on the subject of who was better than the other, who should be the rightful leader of their clan. They were both very dominant and alpha male turtles, which had caused problems for them at the beginning of their relationship and still did now.

The position Leo was in, naked and lounging on his bed, legs slightly parted...tail flicking up and down, all seemed submissive, maybe this was his apology, letting Raph take on the dominant role and take him. 

“Yeah...and how do ya’ want me?” Raph said, not moving from his spot by the door.

Leo opened his legs wider and flattened his tail on the bed revealing a glistening entrance, the sight making Raph moan and churr. 

“In me.”

Raph moved faster than he ever had in his life, climbing over his brother and locking lips with him, passion pouring out of his every pore. His cock had dropped down the second he touched the bed and was currently swinging between his legs, occasionally bumping Leo’s own erection and his entrance.

“Raph…” Leo moaned, moving his mouth away from his brother who moved down to his neck. Leo’s moan made Raoh get into position before slowly pushing into his brother. He moved from his brother’s neck to rest his forehead against Leo’s. 

One of Leo’s hands came up to grab Raph’s shoulder, while the other cup the side of Raph’s face as he rocked against him, not doing much else as he gave all the power over to Raphael to do whatever he wanted to do with him. 

Whenever he got Leo like this, Raph would be more rough than usual, though he would never hurt Leo, he always made sure Leo was into what he was doing and made sure he didn’t hurt him too much. But this time, that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted it slow, he wanted to caress his brother’s body softly and slowly, something they didn’t do very often, but still enjoyed. 

Eventually the speed of the thrusts quickened and were harder and Leo wrapped his legs around his brother’s shell to encourage him to go even faster, even harder, to use him to reach his climax and to give him his own as well. His hands moved to grip Raph’s muscular shoulders to help steady himself as Raph’s thrusts became rougher and rougher and he moved against him. 

Despite the fact his erection had not been touched, apart from the rubbing against Raphael’s plastron, Leo came, his mouth opening in a silent gasp. Raph took advantage of Leo’s mouth opening to kiss him as he too reached his peak.

Almost desperate for air, Raph released Leo’s mouth and once again pressed their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath. When Raph opened his eyes, he found his brother’s already open and looking at him. It looked like Leo wanted to say something, but was holding himself back, it was probably something to do with their fight from earlier or maybe an apology and he didn’t want to ruin the mood by possibly starting another fight. 

Leo remained quiet as Raph moved off him and to his side, but his eyes followed him and watched as his brother fell asleep. As much as Leo wanted to confront their issues that were brought up during the fight, but he figured this was a good start, to show Raph he could give up control, let Raph take the lead in some things...after all he did enjoy watching Raph play the dominant role. 


	3. Bruises

**Bruises **

_            with Michelangelo _

 

They were banned from going topside due to their most recent fight, the one were Donnie had suffered a blow to the head and the other three had come out with a variety of bruises, cuts, scrapes and a few broken bones. All that had, had to be fixed by their sensei as their doctor was unconscious.

Donnie had woken an hour or so later and had been checked out by their father, although that had been interrupted by an argument going on outside the lab. Master Splinter placed a hand on his son’s shoulder before leaving the room and confronting his other three sons. 

“I do not know what it is you are arguing about, but your brother has suffered a serious injury and does need the three of you shouting at each other!” Master Splinter said, raising his voice, but not so loud that it would irritate Donatello. “Go to you rooms.”

“But sensei-” Michelangelo tried to argue.

“Now, Michelangelo.” Master Splinter ordered and watched as all three went to their separate bedrooms before returning to the lab.  

The next morning Raph was woken by the need to urinate. Dressing quickly, he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. The door wasn’t locked, but inside was Mikey, looking at himself in the mirror, various bruises covered his legs and middle that were much more visible now than they were last night. 

“Dude, knock?”

“Lock the door next time.” Raph said, brushing off his brother as he made his way next to the orange banded ninja so that he could use the toilet. 

“Seriously you can’t wait?”

“Nope.” Raph said as he began using the facilities. “What are ya’ even looking at?”

“My bruises.” Mikey said as he pressed down on one on his hip and moaned lowly, which wasn’t missed by Raphael. 

“Yeah, ya’ got a shit ton.”

“Yeah...I can see that, I don’t understand how I got so many.” 

Raph was barely listening to his brother as his eyes roamed his body and the bruises that covered them. He finished using the toilet and flushed, pushing his brother out of the way so that he could wash his hands, the push had caused another moan to sound from his brother. 

“Dude, don’t push me, I obviously bruise easily!” Mikey huffed as he left the bathroom, Raph’s eyes watching him leave through the mirror.

Later that night, Mikey was in his room, surrounded by comics on his bed with one open in his lap. All day he’d been watched by Raph and it was starting to creep him out, especially since Raph hadn’t said anything to him about why he was looking at him, usually if he was ‘in the mood’ he would just come out and say it and they’d go to a bedroom, but no. Raph had just been...stalking him, eyeing him up from top to toe and he needed to get away from that. 

He thought he had, and then his door opened. 

“Ya’ busy?” Raph asked, not waiting for an answer before coming in and closing the door. 

“Um, no, what’s up bro?” He asked, walking his brother approach the bed. “Something on your mind?”

“Yeah something.” Raph said, with that look in his eyes that he’d been giving Mikey all day. Raphael didn’t say anything else and just as Mikey was about to say something, Raph kneeled onto the bed and leaned close to his brother, resting a hand on his thigh whilst he looked at the bruises on them. 

“Raph, what-” Mikey was about to ask him what he was doing, but then he pressed down on the bruises and Mikey let out a deep moan and then blushed at the noise that had come out of his body. 

“Thought you’d like that.” Raph said as he put his other hand on Mikey’s other thigh and repeated his actions, receiving the same reaction. “Always knew ya’ were a kinky bastard.” 

Raph cleared the bed of Mikey’s comics, throwing them on the floor, much to Mikey’s displeasure, but then Raph squeezed the skin of his hip, where a very large bruise had formed and all was forgotten. He then took the comic from Mikey’s lap and threw it with the others and pulled his legs out so he could kneel between them. 

His prep work was rough as were his touches to Mikey’s body, no doubt causing more bruises to form and possibly keep the ones he had for longer. Their coupling was also rough, with Raph dominating their movements and making sure that Mikey stayed where he was. The sex was enough to make Mikey come, but the touches to his body were the reason that Mikey came a second time, shocking both him and Raph.

Watching his brother come a second time had pushed Raph over the edge and he came with his hands grabbing the skin of Mikey’s bruised hips. He collapsed by Mikey’s side, still keeping one of his hands on his brother’s hip. 

“Well...that was different.” Mikey said, turning his head to face his brother and grin. Raph grinned back and squeezed a bruise on his brother’s thigh, causing him to churr. 


	4. On The Floor

**On The Floor **

_with Donatello & Leonardo _

 

Leo hit the floor hard, Raph barreling into him with such strength had knocked him off his feet, even though he had been prepared for his brother’s weight to be thrown at him, which had frustrated and annoyed the older turtle. He had moved to get up, but Raphael dropped to his knees either side of his brother and pinned him down, pressing their plastrons together and forcing Leo back onto his shell.  

“What’s the matter Leo, ya’ distracted.” Raph said, sounding slightly cocky along with a little worried.

“I’m not.” Leo said as he tried to shift his brother’s weight off of him and after a few seconds Raph let up.

“Really? Okay so ya’ in a mood.” Raph said, staying on his knees in front of his brother who had moved to sit up.

“I’m not in a ‘mood’” Leo said, glaring at his brother who scoffed.

“Okay...so ya’ ain’t annoyed that Master Splinter went ta’ Japan and said ya’ couldn’t come with?” Raph asked and when Leo didn’t answer, he knew he had the right answer. “Come on Leo, Sensei just wants some time to himself...and that means we get the lair all to ourselves.” Raph said suggestively as his eyes roamed his brother’s body.

“Is that always your first thought whenever Sensei’s not home?”

“It’s my first thought when I wake up in the morning.” Raph winked as he crawled back over to his brother and reached into the leader’s belt, easily finding a small tube of lubricant. “I ain’t the only one.”

“I like to be prepared for any situation.”

“Yeah of course that’s the only reason that’s in ya’ belt.” Raph said, opening the small tube and wetting his fingers before pushing his brother back down so that that he could get at the tempting hole and prep him.

“Really?” A voice spoke from the entrance to the dojo and the red and blue banded turtles looked up to see their genius brother standing there with his arms crossed looking down at them with a look of disbelief.

“What? Ya’ can join if ya’ want.” Raph smirked before going back to prepping Leo.

Will an exaggerated eye roll, Donnie began stripping himself of his gear, aside from his mask, and placing it neatly by the doors before joining his brothers as they were also stripping each other. Grabbing the tube of lube from Raphael, he used what was left of it to prep himself as Raph roughly entered their leader.

The sight was enough to make Donnie drop down, using some of the lube on his erection to make it easier to stroke.

“Come on Don, climb on up here, Leo’s waitin” Raph said taking hold of the blue banded turtle’s stiff erection, holding it still so that Donnie could sit on it easily.

Donnie slowly straddled his brother and took over from Raph, holding Leo’s erection as he slowly slid down onto him, enjoying to slowly fulfillment. Leo’s hands moved to his brother’s hips, giving him something to hold onto as well as ground himself so that he didn’t thrust into his brother when he wasn’t ready.

Raph had stopped when Donnie began to sit down on their older brother but as soon as he was fully seated, Raph began ramming back into him, making Donnie move as well. Donnie eventually started to move up and down his brother’s erection, placing his palms down on his brother’s chest to hold himself steady. Donnie wasn’t in that position for long as Raph pulled on his bandana’s tails to tilt his head back so that they could kiss.

The sight of his brother’s kissing, Donnie riding his cock and Raph’s pushing against his prostate was enough to drive him over the edge. Pressing his hips upwards, as much as he could with Raph inside of him, to empty himself into the purple banded turtle. The feeling of Leo’s muscles contracting around his dick was enough to pull Raph over the edge as well, biting down on Donnie’s neck, triggering his orgasm also.

The three had collapsed into a sweaty pile and were breathing heavily when they heard a low whistle come from the dojo doors.

“Dude, where was my invite?”


	5. Talking Dirty

**Talking Dirty**

_                     with Donatello _

 

Pressed into the bed by Raph’s large hands bearing down on his shoulders and his body hovering over him made Donnie hot and hard under his shell but what really got to him where the words that Raph were saying to him, saying what he wanted to do to him and what he was, all different dirty things that would work him up before Raph would take him and bring him over the edge quickly. 

This had become a game now, one that they played often and enjoyed thoroughly. Donnie remembered back to the first time that Raphael’s foul mouth had turned him on...Raph had always been very loud and talkative during sex, describing what was happening, what was going to happen, what he wanted to do etc. and Donnie never thought much of it, he barely listened and focused more on the act itself to bring him to completion.

The first phrase Donnie remember Raph saying to him was “I’m going to fuck you so hard, ya’ ain’t gonna we able ta walk for a week” said in a very deep and aroused voice. It was like something snapped inside of him, he started slamming himself down on his brother’s erection as he thrust into him, grabbing his muscular arms so hard he would be leaving dark bruises, luckily Raph had darker skin that wouldn’t show them as well as the ones Raph sometimes left on his skin. 

Donnie thought he had surprised his brother, as much as Donnie enjoyed sex with his brothers, most of the time they would engage in rather straightforward vanilla sex, but Raph’s words had awoken something in Donnie. Raph’s filthy words and language brought out a side in Donatello, that usually would not be seen in the light of day, the purple banded turtle was not known to swear regularly, but Raph was hearing it every time that he took the turtle to bed. 

“Come on Donnie, tell me what ya’ want.” Raph said, refusing to move until he heard filthy words come out of his brother’s mouth. 

“Raph, please-” The purple banded turtle moaned as he wriggled his hips, he’d been so close before Raph had stopped all movements. 

“Come on Don, tell me what ya’ want me ta’ do to ya’” Raph said, lowly his head to nip at his brother’s tantalizing collar bone. 

“Oh, Raph…” Donnie cried, thoroughly aroused but still not aroused and comfortable enough for him to start spewing filth about how much he wanted his brother to pound him into the bed. 

When Raph bit down hard on Donnie’s collarbone and drew blood, Donnie couldn’t take anymore. 

“Raphie please, fuck me…fuck me into the bed.” Donnie moaned and he could feel Raph grin against his neck before licking it. 

“Ya’ want it hard?”

“Hard and fast...I wanna feel your thick cock fucking me raw.” Donnie said and Raph began giving Donnie what he wanted, encouraging his filthy language even though it was bringing him to the edge faster than he wanted it to. 

“I want...I want to feel your come on me.” Don said and Raph lifted his head to look into his brother’s eyes.

“On ya’?”

“Yes, yes, Raphie please, on me.”

“Where?” Raph asked, stealing a quick kiss before he let his brother answer. 

“Anywhere, everywhere...wherever you want.” Donnie moaned. 

“Ya’ gotta come for me first.” Raph said, his face hovering inches above his brother’s face, their lips just brushing as he tried to bring his brother over the edge. 

“Raph-” Donnie moaned before letting out a choked cry as Raph gripped his erection hard and began stroking him fast, trying to bring him over the edge before he did himself. 

“Ah, fuck!” Donnie cried out as he came and Raph began rutting into his brother, trying to reach just close enough to his peak before pulling out and masterubating over his brother, his ejaculate spraying out over his brothers face, neck and shoulder, the sight and the pure ecstasy on Donnie’s face...damn, Raph didn’t think there was anything he could enjoy more than hearing his brother talk dirty.

“Shit, that’s hot.” Raph said, still holding his wilting erection in his hand as he watched Donnie wipe around the come from around his eyes and lick it off his hands. 

Raph took some time for the image of Donnie covered in his come and also licking it off his face and upper body before collecting a towel from the collection under the bed to help clean his brother before he settled down next to his brother. 

“Man you are one kinky bastard.” Raph laughed and Donnie turned his head to glare at his brother. 

“You were very happy to do what I asked.”

“Well yeah, it was hot.” Raph grinned and brought Donnie in for a kiss. “We’ll definitely be doing that again...damn, first the dirty talking then that, damn...ya’ just plain dirty.” He said, giving his partner’s rear end a hard smack. 

“Keep that up and you better be ready for another round.” Donnie purred and earned himself another slap on behind. Moving quickly, Donnie straddled his brother and began grinding their lower plastrons together, their hidden growing erections rubbing against each other.

As soon as Raph’s erection made its appearance, Donnie was sat on it, taking his whole length in one go.

“Oh, fuck, Raphie, I love your thick cock in me.”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Raph said, snapping his hips up to meet his brothers. 

Their second round of lovemaking was no more passionate than their first, neither was their third...or their fourth, when they finally passed out, exhausted, sweaty, sore and recharging for their next sex marathon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written something so filthy...


	6. Toys

**Toys**

_        with Donatello  & Michelangelo _

 

Raphael had been in a variety of moods lately. They’d lost a fight with the foot, then a fight with the purple dragons and then Raph had narrowly avoided being hit by a bullet when he and Mikey tried to stop two teenagers robbing an old lady. It seemed like every time that he went topside he was cursed with bad luck and was now spending his time sulking in the lair, actually listening to his older brother and staying inside, more out of fear that his bad luck might cause someone else to get hurt. 

Donnie and Mikey knew that Raph hated being ‘caged’ in and were trying to think of a way that they could entertain their brother while he was stuck down in the lair. 

“Do you really think he’ll like this?” Donnie asked as Mikey began rummaging through their secret chest of various sex toys. 

“He’ll love to use them on us...if you’re okay with that.” Mikey said, holding up a thick vibrator, one of Donnie’s favourites, causing the turtle to blush.

“I’m very okay with that.”

 

-

 

Raph had tried to busy himself in his room, cleaning and tidying until everything was spotless, anything to get his mind off of what had been happening recently. When there was nothing left to clean Raph decided to relax with a magazine. He walked part way to his hammock, before deciding the bed would be a better and safer option. 

He’d only just settled onto the bed and opened the magazine when his bedroom door opened and his younger brothers walked in carrying a small chest. 

“And what do you two want?” Raph growled, wanting nothing but to be by himself. 

“We’re here to cheer you up!” Mikey announced, dropping the chest to the floor with a large grin on his face. The grin was nothing unusual but the shy look and blush on his purple banded turtle’s face was and that intrigued Raph and gave him a good idea about what was in the chest. 

“And how ya’ gonna do that?” 

Instead of answering Raph’s question with words, Mikey opened up the chest to let Raph have a look inside at the variety of items. 

“You can pick whatever you want and use it on whoever you want.” Mikey said and Raph had to admit it sounded like a great night, his two younger brothers doing whatever he asked of him.

“Oh yeah? What’cha got in there?” Raph said, getting a better look into the chest and straight away finding some things he would definitely be using. Before Mikey could answer Raph’s question, the hot head had already removed several items from the box and turned back to the two standing at the edge of his bed. 

“Ya’ both prepped?”

“All ready to go bro’” Mikey grinned and made his way onto the bed, on his hands and knees making sure his rear was raised for his brother’s viewing. Donnie remained standing by the side until Raph dragged him down onto the bed, giving him a deep kiss as he did so. 

“I want ya’ ta’ get my dick nice and wet for Mikey, ya’ think ya’ can do that?” Raph smirked at the purple banded turtle. 

Instead of words, Donnie nodded and made his way down his brother’s body to where his erection was hidden and began pawing and rubbing for stimulation until he dropped down. As soon as Raph’s erection hit the air, it was swallowed by Donnie’s mouth, making the hot head moan.

“Mike...move ya’ ass closer.” Raph moved, grabbing hold of his brother’s thigh to begin moving him closer to him, so that his delicious ass was almost next to Raph’s face. “I hope one of ya’ brought lube because I’m all out.” Raph said and is if by magic, Mikey pulled out some from his belt and passed it to Raph. 

Quickly removing the top, Raph made sure he poured plenty on his fingers before pressing one into his orange banded brother’s ass, slowly at first before building up the speed and thrusting his finger in and out of his brother’s tight ass. 

“Alright Don, that’s enough.” Raph said, gently touching the back of his brother’s head. “I want ya’ ta’ prep yourself with this while I fuck Mikey.” Raph explained to Donnie, holding a slim red dildo in front of his face, which was quickly removed from his hand along with the lube.

When Donnie moved off of Raph, the red banded turtle mounted the youngest, slipping into him slowly, pushing him down into the mattress, making sure that his face was to the side so that he didn’t suffocate himself. By the time he was fully buried into his youngest brother, Donnie had the toy pressed all the way inside of him, making sure that his toned legs were spread, giving Raph an excellent view of what he was doing. 

It wasn’t long before Raph made the switch from Mikey to Donnie, making sure to snap a cock ring snugly around Mikey’s cock before he did so. The orange ninja moaned, first at the loss of his brother from his body and then from the object that would be cutting off his chance for an orgasm. 

“Raphie…” Mikey moaned as he watched Raph removed the toy from Donnie before filling him up with his cock. 

“Play with ya’self for a bit Mike, gotta give Donnie here some attention too.” Raph said, not looking at his brother as he shook the bed with his movements in and out of his usually quiet, but now very loud, brother.

Mikey found another toy for himself, to fill the emptiness Raph left him with and his hand wrapped around his dick, mostly for Raph’s enjoyment, as Mikey knew it would do nothing more to help bring him over the edge and he dare not take the cock ring off. 

Donnie scream of ecstasy when he reached his peak make Mikey moan and whine loudly. Donnie’s eyes were still closed after his orgasm subsided and Mikey could guess that his brother must have passed out. From Raph’s body language, he wasn’t finished and the look in his eyes when he turned around to look at Mikey would have been enough to make him cum, but that was impossible at the current moment. 

“Ya’ ain’t gonna come until I do.” Raph said as he stalked back over to his brother and removed the toy he’d chosen to fuck himself with. 

“Raph!” Mikey called out as Raph knocked him onto his shell and began to fuck him, fast and hard, reaching for his climax and Mikey knew his brother was close and hoped Raph would remember to take the cock ring off him before he reached it. 

Just as Raph’s thrusts staggered, a rough hand wrapped around his cock and snapped off the ring, breaking it and it’s hold on Mikey’s orgasm, which ripped through him, with such power it nearly knocked him out. Mikey barely remembered Raph coming, or moving him and Donnie in a comfortable position onto his bed, but when he was able to open his eyes, he saw that Raph was sleeping soundly between him and Donnie, a small cocky smile still on his face. Their work here was done.


	7. Restrained

**Restrained**

_                  with Leonardo  _

 

Leo was sat in the middle of his bed, meditating over what Raph had just asked of him. He wanted to tie Leo up and have his way with him, to do everything and anything he could think of. He’d also promised that there would be a safe word for Leo to use in case anything caused him too much pain or he was very uncomfortable with what they were doing. 

This wouldn’t be the first time that the couple or even Leo would be doing something similar to this, but Leo was always the one in control, dishing out whatever his brothers asked him to do to them, but this...this was something he hadn’t done and had never thought to do. But now it was all that he could think about. 

Pulling out his shell cell from his belt, Leo sent a quick text to his brother before he stripped himself of his gear aside from his mask and retrieved all the items he would need for his and Raph’s sexual rendezvous. 

His bedroom door opened and closed quickly and quietly and Raph stood, naked and waiting for what Leo had decided. 

“We’ll need a safe word.” Were the first words out of Leo’s mouth and Raphael grinned wildly, happy that his brother had agreed to go through with Raph’s kink. 

“Yeah, whatever ya’ want bro’” Raph said as he approached his brother. “Kinda wanna gag ya’ though...maybe a signal?” Raph asked as he ran his hand up his brother’s thigh. 

“If you want to tie me up, how do you expect me to move to give you a signal?” Leo asked and Raph looked to the side, thinking for a second. 

“What if I leave ya’ with one arm free, ya’ can knock on the floor if things get too much.” Raph suggested. 

“Whatever you want, Raphael.” Leo said, and those words went straight to his groin, causing him to take a hold of his brothers wrists and push him back onto the bed, falling on top of him. 

Their mouths collided roughly as the red banded turtle continued to press his brother into the bed, allowing one hand freedom so that he could reach for a section of rope to tie Leo’s hand to the poor excuse of a headboard Leo had, making sure that it was tight enough so that he couldn’t free himself, but not too tight that they would leave marks if Leo pulled too hard. 

Soon Leo was blinded by his mask and a gag was placed in his mouth, strapped around and locked at the back of his head. Leo remained still as Raph moved around his body, tying each ankle to the end of the bed once he had decided how he wanted Leo positioned. Leo’s knees were raised with his feet planted on the bed, roped around his ankles lead to the end of the bed where they were tied tight so that his legs wouldn’t shift. He’d parted his brother’s legs enough that there was enough room for him to kneel between. 

Raph stood up at the bottom of the bed and looked at Leo, enjoying the way that his brother was positioned and how he looked tied with rope, blindfolded and gagged. Leo obviously liked it as well as Raph could see his brother’s erection, straining for release.

“Drop down Leo.” Raph said and churred when his brother did as he asked. “Now I want ya’ ta’ touch yourself.”

There was a small moment before Leo did what his brother told him and began stroking his erection with his left hand, it had thrown Leo off that he was expected to masturbate in front of brother, as well as doing so with his less dominant hand. 

From the smell in the room, Leo could tell that Raph had dropped down and was more than likely touching himself, the thought of his brother masturbating over him had his hand move faster. 

“Stop.” Raph ordered and Leo did as he was told, as much as he didn’t want to and waited for his next order. Instead of speaking, Raph crawled into the space he had left and took hold of Leo’s erection, giving it a few good pumps before moving onto his main target.

Fingers already wet with lube, Raphael pressed one into his brother’s hole, sliding all the way in, with not even one word or noise of displeasure, only a low moan which brought a wicked smile to the red banded turtles face. Raph knew his brother liked a bit, well, sometimes a lot more than a bit, of pain with his pleasure. 

“Keep touching ya’self.” Raph ordered as he used another finger to prep his brother. 

Leo was more than happy to continue what he was doing before, but worried that the stimulation from his hand and Raph’s fingers pressing against his prostate and stretching him, it wouldn’t be long until he reached his peak. It hit him then that Raphael was more than likely going to try and get as many orgasms out of Leonardo as he could. 

It wasn’t the first time the two of them had done this, or with one of their other brothers, he and Raph had their current record with each other and Leo had gotten more out of Raph than he had out of him, he had a feeling that may change. Leo felt no point trying to hold back, deciding this time to enjoy what his brother was trying to get out of him and minutes later, he reached his first release. 

Chuckling lowly, Raph scooped up the come that had pooled on Leo’s plastron and used that to both continue prepping his brother as well as lubing up his erection. 

Waiting until Leo had hardened again, Raph pressed into him, moving slowly, to tease his brother. He always enjoyed topping Leo, at the beginning of their relationship, it had taken a while for the two to become comfortable with giving up control to the other and now they were at a good fifty fifty split, but they both rarely bottomed for their other brothers.

Leo was always so tight, and Raph made sure to tell his brother that. Raph loved to speak during sex, whereas Leo was much quieter, barely speaking during sex unless very close to the edge, it was mostly just noises, churrs, groans, moans and whatever other noises could be drawn out of the leader. Leo did like to hear his brother talk, although he would usually disapprove of his brother using such vulgar language, he had to admit that in the bedroom, spoken to him, it was a huge turn on. But so was being able to control when Leo spoke, to be able to shut him up.

Holding the base of his brother’s erection, Raph began rutting into Leo, waiting until his brother was straining against him before he let go and gave Leo his second orgasm of the night. 

Leo’s legs were beginning to feel sore, being kept up when all he wanted was to rest them against the bed, and he knew that it would be a long time before he would have the satisfaction of relaxing his legs. Trying to get his mind off his legs, he focused on the feeling of Raph hovering over, thrusting inside him, caressing his body. 

Only twice and Leo was beginning to feel weak, if Raph was going to try and break his record, which was five orgasms out of his brother in one night, he might pass out before the end of the night.

“Raph…” Leo tried to say behind the gag in his mouth, knowing it sounded nothing like his brother’s name. He hoped that if he started to try to speak, Raph might take the gag out of his mouth.  

“Damn…” Raph whispered under his breath, but Leo heard him, and smiled...Raph was close. 

Raph had made it through three of Leo’s orgasms, but he doubted he was going to make it through a fourth, he also knew that Leo was trying to push him over the edge. He managed to last another five minutes before he emptied himself into his brother’s tight, warm body, screaming out his name as he did so.

Raph remained hovering over Leo for a couple of minutes before he collected himself and moved around the bed, undoing Leo’s restraints, taking his gag out and mask off last. 

Leo’s legs slid down against the bed slowly, shaking slightly as the muscles were sore from being in the same position for so long. Leo’s arm felt nearly the same, his movements almost robotic as he set it down against the bed.

“You okay?” Raph asked, sitting on Leo’s right side and massaging the muscles of his brother’s arm. As much as Raph enjoyed the rough and kinky, he was always gentle and caring afterwards. 

“Mm, yes.” Leo said, enjoying Raph kneading his muscles. 

“Thanks.” Raph said, mumbling slightly as though he was uncomfortable. 

“Hm?”

“Thanks for doing that, I know it ain’t something that you like doing all the time.” 

“You don’t have to thank me Raphael, and you may find it hard to believe but I do actually like...being restrained, a lot more than you think.” Leo replied and watched as a large grin spread across Raph’s face. 

“Oh, ya’ gonna regret telling me that.” Raph grinned as he climbed over his brother. 


	8. Loud

“Yes, right there!” Mikey moaned as Raph hit his prostate, the moan and scream were very loud, even though Raph had tried to somewhat mute his brother by having his face almost pressed into a pillow. No doubt someone in their family had heard Mikey yell, whether they wanted to or not. And Master Splinter would no doubt have a talk with them in the morning. 

“Damn Mikey, ya’ gotta be quiet.” Raph said as he slowed his thrusts, sighing as a loud whine sounded from his brother. 

“Dude, you know I don’t do quiet.” Mikey said as another moan left his body. “You should be taking it as a compliment.” With a roll of his eyes, Raph picked up the pace again, trying to bring his brother over the edge quickly, using his moans, groans, churrs and whines to get himself off also. “Ah, fuck.” Mikey squeaked, obviously trying to keep quiet, but it wasn’t much use, his volume only increased the closer he came to the edge. 

“Fuck Mike.” Raph growled lowly as he emptied himself in his brother, enjoying the feel of his brother pulsating around him, when he came also with a loud cry of his red banded brother’s name. 

Collapsing to his brother’s side, Raph brought Mikey close to him to give him a quick kiss. “I swear Mike, if Master Splinter calls us into his room again to talk about our ‘vastly inappropriate volume at which we engage in sexual inercourse’ I’m gonna be pissed.”  

“Don’t worry dude.” Mikey panted. “I’ll totally make it up to you!”

“Yeah...what ya’ gonna do to make it up to me?”

“Whatever you want bro’ although if ya’ want me to be quiet, you gotta gag me.” Mikey winked. 

“Oh, I’ll gag you alright.” Raph said as he captured his brother’s mouth in a passionate kiss. 

As expected, the two bright banded turtles were called into their fathers room to discuss how loud they were being during sex and had even mentioned that he had spoken to Donatello about sound proofing their room since they were unable to be quiet during their activities, which was embarrassing. 

With Donnie’s long list of things to do, it would be some time before their brother got around to doing the soundproofing, so Mikey and Raph were going to have to come up with either some creative solutions to keep the noise down or find somewhere else to have sex. Right now though, it was time to Mikey to make it up to his brother.

“Mm, fuck.” Raph whispered, biting his lower lip as his hand came down on his brother’s bobbing head. 

Mikey’s hands were roaming his brother’s toned legs, from his ankles to the point were skin met shell and plastron, enjoying how Raph’s muscles twitched as Mikey’s tongue also roamed, around his brother’s erection, along and around the shaft before moving the head and then making his way back down. 

Mikey’s constant churring was causing vibrations to be felt around Raph’s erection. It always amazed Raph that Mikey was so happy and turned on giving a blowjob, sure Raph didn’t mind giving them, but he sure as shell preferred receiving them. 

Feeling himself coming close to the edge, Raph began fucking his mates mouth, driving his cock further down his brother’s throat, which luckily, for Mikey, was no problem. He happily took his brother’s cock far into his throat, pulling back slightly when he knew that Raph was right on the edge. With a small whine of his brother’s name he came, moaning at the feeling of his brother swallowing several times around him before pulling away and licking his lips. 

“You good bro’?” Mikey asked as Raph fell back and sunk into their bed. 

“Mm...Donnie better get this room soundproofed soon.”

“Y’know…” Mikey started as he moved next to his brother. “We could always find a way to make Donnie more motivated to soundproof our room.” Mikey’s words and the tone of his voice made Raph’s eyes open and heat pool into his groin. 

“Yeah...I think we can.” 


End file.
